All He Ever Wanted
by Vahkhiin
Summary: They had this and no one could ever take that away from them. Blaine proposes. Klaine.


**A/N: **Hmm...I've never written a Glee fic before. I've just actually recently got into the whole amazing-ness of Glee and couldn't help but fall in love with the Klaine ship almost instantly. I've read at least a dozen or more Klaine fics, and they just get more and more cuter, the more I read about them. I just couldn't help it anymore but write this...I hope you enjoy it. I certainly enjoyed writing every word of it :).

* * *

><p>For a long time it was all he ever wanted.<p>

It was all he ever dreamed of and all he ever hoped for. That maybe, just maybe somewhere, somebody would love him just as much as he could offer in return.

But little did he know all those years ago that he in fact found that, right there on that familiar spiral stair case in Dalton Academy. Who would have ever thought that he would have found all that he needed with a simple shake of hands, a greeting and a simple question of direction? Who would have ever guessed that from that moment onward they would spend the next few years together, building a life, a history that neither would ever live to regret all these years later?

He cherished his high school memories almost as much as their friends did and almost as much as _he _did. He didn't dwell too much on the past because the present was always so much better. But sometimes it was nice to remember everything they went through, all the things they did together and all the hopes and dreams they secretly confided in each other when they were still too innocent to think of the world and what it really had to offer. He remembered all those morning coffees they shared together and all those lunch dates they spent aimlessly talking about school life as if it were some sort of chaotic mess that nobody other than teenagers could ever understand.

He would never forget listening to _him _singing Blackbird and the emotions that ran through him, becoming suddenly so clear that it made him wonder how he had missed it all along. He was always the blatantly oblivious when it came to romance and love. But on occasion he was told he was actually much better than he gave himself credit for. He still wondered sceptically about that all these years later because really sometimes he just didn't quite see how he could be romantic. He didn't do roses or those silly love heart shaped boxes of chocolates on Valentine's Day. He was more about the taking the simplest of things, not the type of things that didn't matter but the things that really mattered like right now for example.

He planned it so that _he _only thought they were coming back to visit their family and some of their friends that preferred Lima over the other more interesting parts of the world. He spent years dreaming about this, weeks actually thinking it through and months planning it with _his _family. He had to get it right of course because given the milestone they were about to take in their life together, this counted as one of those that would go down as being the most significant moment in their lives. This was the one time where he couldn't do simple or rather not too simple to the point where it came across as him not really caring because whenever _he _was concerned, _he_ was anything but simple.

To him what they shared was something that was everlasting and always. It was the type of thing that wasn't just forever but so much more than that.

He remembered simply wanting to get it right because no matter how romantic and wonderful he wanted it to be he was quite sure he was going to mess up somewhere. He spoke to _his _father at length in regards to his plans that first night they arrived at Lima Allen County Airport, enthusiastically welcomed by _his _father and step mother. _'Is it just me or does it seem really awkward without Finn here?' _he had whispered to him when they walked towards the van, eagerly waiting to go back to that house where most of their memories were still pictured and framed in _his _room. He agreed that it was awkward because they had never come back here without Finn before. But in the shadow of the car that evening he smiled slyly because none of them knew about his plans, yet.

Their friends were the only ones that knew, primarily because it was the only way could pull it off successfully. He hated having to keep secrets. He always had since they day he told _him _he loved him. At one point it even made him feel as if he were cheating or something. But Finn always being such a great brother not only to _him _but to him as well made sure to tell him daily, _'dude, this'll be the only secret you'll ever keep from him, just chill'._ Yeah, Finn always knew how to state the blatantly obvious to him when he really needed to be told what was what.

His conversation with _his _father had started off awkwardly that night, many hours after _he _had fallen asleep. He had sneaked out of the room in search for a drink but was lucky enough to have run into the one person he spent many years fearing but this one moment feeling quite brave enough to actually talk too.

'_Blaine?'_

'_Oh…Mr Hummel.'_

'_Blaine…'_

'_Sorry, force of habit, Burt. Somehow for a moment there I felt like I was seventeen and sneaking around again…'_

'_Old habits die hard, ey?'_

_He grinned._

'_There's some juice in the fridge,' Burt said softly and pointed to the fridge, 'I had Carrole pick some up this morning.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Kurt told me about your nightly habit and thought I'd stock up the fridge just so you won't go thirsty.'_

_He smiled warmly this time overwhelmed with sudden appreciation. He almost forgot how accepting Burt had always been about their relationship. Sometimes he didn't want to imagine what it would have been like for the both of them, had both their parents been like his, unaccepting of their sexuality. _

'_Juice?' he offered._

'_Why not?' Burt smiled._

_He sipped at his juice happily, careful not to moan like he normally did when they were at their apartment. He didn't think Burt would appreciate him moaning over juice at 2am in the morning. _

'_So how have you been, Blaine? How's New York?'_

'_It's great,' he beamed a smile. 'It's really great. Law is not quite like how I imagined it to be when we were in high school, but nothing bad, its better in fact.'_

'_Still with Bushell & Associates?'_

'_Yep…but currently I'm in the process of establish-'_

'_Hummel-Anderson & Associates Lawyers?'_

'_Kurt told you?'_

'_He was giddy with excitement over the fact that you even wanted him to be a part of it, given the fact that he isn't even in law.'_

_He grinned, feeling suddenly proud that Burt was smiling as he said that. 'I always want him to be a part of everything I do.'_

'_I'm glad, Blaine. I really am,' Burt said, his tone practically choking with gratitude. _

'_Burt, I wanted to ask if I could get your bless-'_

'_You don't have to ask, Blaine,' Burt smiled proudly and stretched to lay a hand on his shoulder. 'You've always had my blessing.'_

_He smiled and nodded, not too sure of what he should say at that moment._

'_You and Kurt, you're like two peas in a pod and you always have been, since high school,' Burt told him, 'There was a period in his life when I thought he was going to give up like that Krofsky kid did. But just when I was running out of ideas you came out of nowhere and you gave him back a reason to be happy and he hasn't looked back since.'_

'_Thanks, Burt…' he remembered saying._

'_And if you think that isn't enough for me to give you my blessing whole heartedly, I can tell you you're sorely mistaken because as far as I'm concerned, kid, you've proven to me tenfold that you're in this for the long run.'_

He would remember that conversation for the rest of his life and probably several lifetimes after that. It wasn't the sort of thing that you'd forget especially when your future father-in-law was wholeheartedly giving you his approval without him actually having finished the 5 minute speech he had been working on since the day he declared his undying love to _Kurt._ He didn't mention their talk to _him _that next morning, or the morning after that. He would tell him one day, maybe on their wedding night or when they're half way across the world enjoying every minute of their honeymoon.

But before all of that he was here now, staring at the auditorium, the empty seats staring back at him just like they had done so all those years ago when he practiced his singing day after day. It was like he had never left the place, like a part of him remained in the shadowy hallways of McKinley. He smiled, proudly more than anything at how far they had gotten and at how much they had accomplished. He would forever be in debt to everyone who had a role to play up to the point they met and fell in love.

"What's going on?"

He turned around at the familiar voice and smiled when his eyes met _his._

"One minute we're touring McKinley, reminiscing about the past then the next thing I know everybody's there, just like old times…" _he _paused momentarily as _he _neared him and continued, "…and they still are, by the way, if you were wondering…I just…what was the whole surprize all about?"

"You," he said simply and smiled warmly, "It was all for you, Kurt…and a little bit for me too, and the rest of them..."

"While it's nice to see them, Blaine, I really don't get-"

"I wanted everyone to be here," he started carefully, running over the words in his mind as he spoke them, "To celebrate, us."

"Oh my god! I didn't forget our anniversary right?" Kurt suddenly exclaimed and threw a hand at his head, "Because I thought it was in April and we're in March-"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, no, no, you didn't…you're right, it is in April."

"Oh… that's good, because I normally don't forget that kind of thing and here I thought I'd-"

"I was wondering," he murmured softly now, "…if you would like to celebrate or rather, start a new anniversary, for us…"

The silence lasted approximately five seconds before Kurt gasped, "You mean, you're-"

He grinned and kneeled, careful to never let go of Kurt's hand as he kneeled before him. "My life and everything that I cherish is standing before me," he paused to retrieve the ring from his pocket, "…and it always has been. You've always been my world and always will be everything I will ever want to live for. Because together...you and me, we're perfect," he smiled, slightly teary as he lifted the ring and asked, "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

He hardly had time to actually catch the hurried whisper of multiple 'yes's' the instant Kurt propelled at him, embracing them as tightly as he had ever done so before. They crashed together, kneeling on that auditorium stage oblivious to the clapping, cheers and shouts of 'finally' from the chairs he could have sworn were empty moments ago. He could only think of now, of how right in that moment their lives were going to change again but this time, better than graduation, better than getting their first job or the first time they stepped into their apartment. This, right now was eternal and forever he would remember this one moment when they finally truly made it.

At least now they had one thing great to remember about McKinley apart from having shared that one high school year together.

They had this and no one could ever take that away from them.

_end._


End file.
